Just accept me
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: One-shot fic about Rei when he left the White Tigers. How he felt when his friends turned their back on him, and how he got Drigger. Hint ReiMao sort of


Hiya people I am Back!!

**Alex:** finally...

Hey go back to where ever ya came from!! Anyways this is a one-shot story about Rei when he left Bai Fu Zu, White Tigers for you people who don't know. This is moreless a monolog. So onto the disclaimer... Alex if you would...

**Alex:** I'm not your slave!! Only if ya pay me...

Alex please, please, pretty please...

**Alex:** Fine... She own nothing and no one, this is made up from her stupid little bimbo mind

You are so mean!! I'm sorry I forgot your birthday...

**Alex:** Ignore her and please read all ya lovely readers

* * *

**Just accept me**

A few months ago, I was rewarded something that should have been my best friends'. It was his family heirloom, but his grandfather gave it to me. That very day, Drigger was given to me. Oh, I'm so rude, I'm Kon Rei, I'm 13 years old and from China. That day was probably one of my best days and definitely the worst.

Here's what happened:

The day was like any other day, I met up with my friends, and they're my best friends. Lai, he's my bestest, yeah I know that not really a word, but I can't explain it in any other way. Anyways, he's my best best friend ever; we were never seen without each other. And if one of us were on our own, the other would be near-by. Mao, she's Lai's Little sister. I think she is really pretty, and at first she was like a little sister to me, but she's much more than that. Gaou, he's the oldest and man does he love to eat. And there is Kiki; he's the youngest and a little annoying prankster. We did our usual chores together, and then we had a break. During our break we loved to beyblade. Not boasting or anything but I am the best, then Lai, Mao, Gaou and Kiki.

Later that day we went 'round Lai and Mao's, their grandfather is one of the elders of the village. When I was about to leave, the elder said he had something for me. The gang followed along, then Lai's grandfather said, "Rei, you have grown up to be kind hearted boy, so full of knowledge and wisdom. I think you are the perfect protector and beholder or Drigger, the legendary white tiger." I was fazed, shocked but something inside me made feel happy. I turned around to Lai; there was so much pain in his eyes. I felt so guilty, all I was thinking was, 'why me and not him?' I gave him a guilty smile; he just smiled weakly back to me.

After that, I walked home, I had Drigger, one of the most powerful creatures in the world, I wanted to test his limit and grow stronger with him. When I arrived home, I went straight to my room and attached Drigger to my blade. I held up my launcher, aiming it onto a rusty metal wok, I pulled the ripcord, within seconds the old wok was nothing but dust. I picked up my silvery grey blade and went outside. I stared up into the velvet blanket filled with fireflies it was a beautiful night. My mother called me to come inside but I just ignored her. . She came outside and asked what was wrong with me, that's when my life turned up side down. I told her I was leaving. She just laughed at me; she had no idea that I meant it. I started to walk away; mother stopped laughing and started yelling at me about how leaving the village is against the rules. Like I care anyway, people have stepped out of the village before, I hate the fact that we are an unknown civilisation to the world. No one knows about the Neko-jin race and I am putting us down in history.

I could hear my mother shouting at the other end of the village. I started to run as I heard the villagers come my way, in the crowd I could hear Lai, his deep voice over throws the others, it sound like he was upset, no, not upset, angry. He was calling my name is such hatred. The exit was a short distance away, just before I passed the exit I turned around, just one look before I get out of this dirt-hole I called home where people don't except what you want to do. I could see a figure in the shadows, I looked closer, it was Mao, her fluorescent pink hair was down and scruffy, her eyes were watery, she looked at me confused, she was crying. I stared at her beautiful petit face for a few more seconds before turning around to leave. Why didn't she stop me? Does she understand why I am doing this? I could hear Lai shouting at me, "Don't bother coming back Kon! I will get Drigger back you traitor! You are not one of us and never will be. I don't know why you was my friend, I wish I never was!" That hurt, my life long friends all of a sudden become mere memories. I guess he kept his promise.

I was in China with my new team. My team Captain, Hiwitari Kai, he is really quiet and very cold-hearted, but deep inside I think he is a kind person. Mizuhara Max, all I can say, he is like sugar-high 24/7 then there is Kyoujyu he is the brains of the team. He figures out strategies and analyses beyblade data such as our own and our oppositions' beyblades. Last but not least, Kinomiya Takao, he was the first one I met, he is an amateur but some how he beat me. They all except Kyoujyu own legendary bit-beasts. Max owns Draciel some sort of Turtle or something; it's purple with black metal armour. Kai owns the legendary phoenix, Dranzer. She is a warm glow of red and gold and has a green gem in the centre of her forehead the weird thing she has blue eyes. Takao own Dragoon; the Dragon of the wind. He is huge compared to Drigger; he is blue and green and has long silver claws, not as sharp as Drigger though. We are at the Asian Tournament, our first tournament together.

A few days before, we ran into Lai and the others. That little confrontation made my team wonder if they can trust me. Thanks to Kai, they still trust me. Does he understand me? Bai fu zu, they are Lai's team. Lai is the Team Captain. The members are Mao, Gaou and Kiki. They all really hate me now, but I have new friends, why can't they understand? I'm doing this for me; I want to become a better beyblader. Why can't they understand? The only way I can prove this is to beat them in the tournament with Kai, Max and Takao. I will make them understand...

* * *

How'd ya like it? Please I want everyone who read this story to review, if you like it or not. Flame if you please but give a reason...

**Alex:** And to all you people who are reading 'Getting to know you' SSL will update when her writer's block goes away. Oh yeah don't forget to review!!


End file.
